The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down
by Kaitylyna
Summary: This is the sequel to Love's Lasting Touch. Bella and Edward are struggling to help Nessie cope with Jake's death. When tradgedy strikes again how will Bella live through loosing someone else who is near and dear to her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel that I am now trying to write for Love's Lasting Touch. Since it is near the weekend I hope to have a good portion of it done in a few days but here goes the first chapter. Please R&R after reading!**

Chapter 1

It has been one month since Jacob died that dreadful day in Seattle. I still somewhat blamed myself for what happened but we were all healing and moving on. Renessmee had taken Jacob's death

the hardest. She wouldn't talk about it even now she won't even say his name whenever the suubject arises. I worry so much for my daughter but I know that in time she will heal as I have had to do.

Edward and I came home one night after allowing Alice and Jasper babysit to find that Renessmee had thrown out everything in her room that reminded her of Jacob. When we questioned her or tried to

talk to about it she would just shrug her shoulder's and ask to return to her room. My once joyful, lighthearted child had now become stoic and lifeless right before my eyes in a matter of days. Edward

and I had let her sleep in our bed tonight because of her nightmares that she had practically everynight since the fight. Everynight she would wake up thrashing and screaming because of a nightmare

she'd had. I played with a stray curl that had fallen out of her pony tail as she curled up into my side snoring lightly. I could feel Edward watching me as I sat thinking about all of this. I knew the curiosity

was burning inside him as he desired to know what I was thinking. "I can't stop worrying about her, Edward. She is like this stoic shell now that he is gone and it kills me to know that there is nothing

that I can do to help her." I sighed brushing the hair that was covering her eyes away. "I know, Love but all we can do is wait and be here for her." We sat on the bed for the rest of the night watching

her sleep restlessly as she dreamt of God only knows what. Like clock work at around 7:30 in the morning she began to stir as her heart beat quickened as well as her breathing. She lurched up in the

bed just as Edward was getting up to go start her breakfast. "Goodmorning, baby." he said kissing her forehead. She just mumbled a reply as he walked out the door leaving us alone. "Come on let's

go and get you dressed you have a big day today. Aunt Alice is taking you shopping." I pulled her off the bed and into her room as I flew threw her closet stopping at the outfit I wanted her to wear.

We walked into the kitchen just as Edward set a plate of eggs and bacon down at her place ready for her to eat. I scrunched my nose a little at the repulsive smell of the eggs and greesy bacon.

I heard Edward chuckle before taking a seat in the livingroom to watch the morning news. I sat with her as she finished up her food slowly. I could hear Alice running through the forest as she neared

the cottage. Edward had opened the door just before Alice came barreling through into the kitchen. "Hurry up, Lazy Bones." she shouted happily. I saw a small hint of a smile light up Renesmee's face

as she shoved her bowl away and ran to get her coat. "Thank you so much for this Alice she has been so down and detatched lately ever since the funeral." "You welcome. This trip will do her good.

I will have her home no later than eight." "Oh, I was wondering if you would let her stay over with you and Esme tonight? Edward and I have some things we need to take care of." She eyed me

suspiciously but she agreed and was out the door with Renesmee in seconds. I sank into the couch beside Edward waiting for him to finish watching the news even though I highly doubted he was too

interested in what was being said. I curled up into his side resting my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me rubbing circles into the side of my arm. We sat there for a while longer before

deciding to go hunting while we had the chance. We took off into the forest leaving our little cottage behind. It wasn't long before I began to smell the sweet warm scent of blood sloshing through the

veins of a pack of deer near by. I let my senses over power me as I attacked the deer and had it drained in a matter of seconds. I drank once more before I was on the verge of feeling sloshy from

drinking too much. Edward came to sit beside me on the rock over looking a valley with a river rushing through it. "Why did this have to happen to our family? What did I do to bring all of this on us?"

I knew I was overeacting but I could feel the stress and tension boiling over leaving me worn and tired of keeping it all in. "Love, none of this is your fault. You didn't kill Jacob." I flinched hearing his

name, "You didn't bring an army to kill us and I wish I had answers for you but I don't. Don't ever blame yourself for any of this." "I know." I laughed. "What's so funn?" He asked confusion slipping

through his voice. "In your eyes I always wear a halo no matter what happens." He laughed, "Because you do, Love. I swear you fell from the sky and into my arms that fateful rainy day."

I rolled my eyes before kissing him softly on his lips. We jumped down and slowly made our way back to the house to find Rose and Emmett in the middle of a heated argument. I hated to intrude but

from the sounds of it someone needed to. Edward and I exchanged a wary glance before walking in the house just as a vase was thrown across the room hitting Emmett in the back. I giggled knowing

I shouldn't but couldn't help it. I ran over to Rose just before she threw Esme's favorite lamp. "Rose, Rose, stop." I said pulling it out of her hands and into a hug. She sobbed as she rested her head

on my shoulder. Edward pulled Emmett out of the house and I was left alone in the house with a hysterical Rosalie. I tried to word everything just right before I got something thrown at me.

"Rose? Talk to me. What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate to involve death yet again in this but it is the key to setting Bella off in this story. Thank you so much for all of your support and awsome comments from Love's Lasting Touch and IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LOVE'S LASTING TOUCH THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY UNTIL YOU DO! **

Chapter

"Rose, Rose, what's wrong talk to me?" She continued to sob but managed to answer me, "I can't believe it never dawned on me as to why Emmett was so against having a baby but now I know

exactly why. I followd him today when he left the house. He ran until he was just a few miles east of Seattle in a cleared field just outside of town. I was going to turn around and go back home until

I saw her. She had black hair and red eyes as she came running across the field stopping where he stood. I couldn't bare to watch anymore so I turned around and took off home. I just can't believe he

would ever do something like this to me, Bella." "There must be some mistake I know Emmett and he would never do anything to hurt you like that ever." "What other way would you like to explain it?

I was there and saw it with my own eyes, Bella." she snapped at me. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and flew to the door flung it open startling Emmett. Edward saw how angry I was and flew

to my side pulling me back before I made Emmett too mad. "How could you do that to her, Emmett? She loves you and you just betrayed her like that." "What are you talking about?" "Don't play stupid

with me. You know exactly what you were doing today when you met with that freak outside of Seattle." I saw many emotions cross his face before he finally mustered enough strength to answer me.

"Bella, you have to believe me that was not what I was doing. I would never cheat on Rose. Ever. She is my life and I love her with all of my heart. Please tell me you belive me." he begged. I looked

up at Edward hoping he could give me some kind of insight as to wether Emmett was telling the truth or not. He just simply nodded his head and that was all I needed to belive him. "Ok. I bielive you,

Emmett. If you say that is what happened then I believe you. You are my brother and I have no reason to doubt you." Relief flooded is face as he took in what I was saying. "Thank you so much,

Bella." "Emmett, what were you doing there then?" He dropped his head as if in defeat. "Her name is Julianna. She and the woman Rose and I ran into are friends and she was telling me what to

expect when Rose gets pregnant. I also set a date to bring Rose over to visit with her and make the change." "Emmett, that is wonderful. Now that you have told me that you need to go and explain

that to your wife. She is very upset and hurt right now. Go." I motioned for him to go in and talk to her. Edward twisted me around in his arms so that I was facing him. His face was lit up with my

favorite crooked smile as he bent down to kiss me. He slowly pulled away causing me to pout a little. He chuckled at my bottom lip jutting out. "You are amazing has anyone ever told you that?"

I put my index finger to my head thinking, "Hmmm... I think I have heard that before." I laughed. He pulled me up into his arms as he carried me home to our little cottage. He flung open the front door

and walked me into the bedroom gently lying me on our bed as he continued to kiss me.

**This next chapter is going to be in Rosalie's point of view just so you can get a look into their conversation after Bella and Edward leave. I thought you might like to see how Emmett redeams himself after nearly crushing Rose. All will end well you shall see. Pleae R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Rosalie's POV**

I watched as Bella flew out of the house and onto the porch to confront Emmett. I was almost scared for her knowing how easy it would be for Emmett to get too angry but I saw Edward pulling her

back with him. They all talked in hushed voices too low for me to hear so I went back to sitting in the couch to think. It wasn't long until I heard someone stomping up the steps and I knew it was Emmett

so I stood up and backed to the wall near the window ready to jump when he came in. He saw my intentions and lifted his hands as if in surrender. "Rose, please listen to me. It is not what you think.

I wasn't there meeting with her because I was cheating on you. Julianna is friends with Beth, the woman who is going to change you. I was meeting with her because she was explaining to me the things

I needed to expect and take caution of when you get pregnant. I also set a date for you and I to go visit them for the change." Many emotions played through my mind as I took in what he was saying.

I was so happy and filled with joy that he would even think to prepare and get ready for this. I was relieved that he was not cheating on me which led me to feel guilty and angry at my self for ever

thinking that Emmett could or even would do that to me. I ran over to him throwing myself at him in a tight hug. "Emmett, I'm so sorry for ever doubting your love. I feel so horrible." I sobbed into his

chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me tightly as he tucked me away into his chest. "No, Rose, I should have told you where I was going. I just wanted to keep this a secret from you so you

wouldn't think that I was weak for actually needing help with this. For once in my life since I was changed I have no idea what I am doing and I am so unsure of everything." "Oh, Em," I stuttered.

He continued to rub circles into my back further calming me down. "Rose, never doubt my love for you. I may be some sort of crazy, heck, we may be some sort of crazy but I swear on everything

that I have that I will never ever stop loving you." "I love you so much." "I love you too, baby." "So when are we to go?" "Three weeks." he paused for a moment as if contimplating whether he

wanted to say what was on his mind or not. "Rose, are you sure you want to go through with this?" I lifted his chin so that he was facing me. "Yes, I have never been so sure of something in my life

since the day I saved you. I know this will work. I can feel it." "Ok." He lifted his hand so that he was touching my cheek before pulling me into a kiss. In that moment I was scared, happy, sad, elated,

fearful, and worried about everything that was now going to happen over the next few months.

**So what do you think? I think I tackled Rosalie's charater very well. Oh well what I think doesnt matter. Please R&R! There will be a few more Rosalie POVs in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Back to Bella's POV (I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!) **

It was around 7:00 when I decided to call Alice to check on Renesmee. I walked into the kitchen pulling my phone out to dial her number when the door burst open. Alice was standing in the doorway

her hands full of shopping bags from various stores. "I was just about to call you." "I know I decided to bring over Nessie's new clothes. She is over at the house with Esme making cookies."

"How was she today?" "It took a little while but I finally got her to come around." I threw my arms around her neck. "Thank you Alice." "Your welcome. I couldn't stand seeing her like that either."

I left Alice to organize the clothes into Nessie's closet while I went to find Edward. He was outside standing at the edge of the river watching it flood by. He heard me coming and whipped around.

"Hey, Love." He said kissing me. I recovered from his sweet kiss, "You still can knock me off my feet." He laughed, "So I just got a call from Carlisle and apparently Tanya and Kate called and they want

us all to come up for a visit in a few days. I told Carlisle it was up to you but we really don't have to go if you don't want to." I thought for a moment wondering if I really wanted to put myself in that

situation. I would be spending and entire weekend with the girl who had tried on several occasions to seduce my husband the love of my life but I also new that they were like family and I didn't want

to be the cause of trouble between the two families. "I'm fine with whatever you want to do. It might be nice to get away from here for a while." He knew I was lying from the look on his face.

"Bella, you are a very bad liar you know." "I'm not lying I told you what I thought about it. It might be nice to get away and I haven't really met the Denali Coven that well." "Ok but we really don't have

to go if you don't want to. I'm not exactly looking forward to hearing Tanya's constant thoughts about us somehow being together." "Come on let's go to the house and see Rensmee for a while."

I said tugging his hand as I took off running. I had a pretty good head start but he easily over took me in a matter of seconds with a smug smile on his face. I pushed myslef faster but it didn't matter

he still whipped past me until I couldn't see him anymore. I spun my head around looking for him when I felt my legs being lifted out from under me when I let out a scream. I turned my head to see

Edward laughing and smiling at me. By now we were back at the house where he set me back on my feet to walk into the house. The smell of warm chocolate, sugar, flour, and a hint of vanilla

filled the air causing me to scrunch up my nose. I still didn't like the smell of human food that much but it was tolerable. Rensmee was just walking out of the kitchen and into the livingroom eating

a cookie when she saw us. She ran up to us hugging us in between biting her cookie. "Did you have fun?" I asked her. "Aunt Alice and I went to all the stores. It was very fun." I laughed seeing how

opposite she and I were in that aspect. I would have been complaining to have been going at all. Esme and Carlisle walked into the living room just as Renesmee turned from us to watch her

favorite cartoon that was on the TV. "Yes we are." Edward said answering a question that one of them were asking in through their minds. I assumed it was Carlisle. "Ok. We are supposed to leave

tomorrow if that is ok with you guys." "Sure." He looked down at me to see if he could get any insight as to what I was thinking and I hoped I was hiding it all very well. This was one trip I was

absolutely dreading. I sat on the couch beside Edward as he pulled my hand in his. Esme and Carlisle sat in the sofa across from us as we chatted for a while longer when I noticed the time.

I looked to Edward, "We need to get home and pack for the trip." He nodded, "Renesmee, come on we have to go pack." "If you want she can stay here with us." Esme said. "Thank you, Esme."

I said. Edward and I made our way home to begin packing for the dreadful trip. Of course it took us no time at all to get packed but at around 6:00 in the morning we grabbed our bags and left

for the house. Everyone was already waiting when we got there even Renesmee was up and bouncing in the couch all ready to go. Edward and I drove to the airport with Renesmee in the backseat

listening the mp3 player that Edward had gotten her for Christmas last year so I knew she wouldn't hear us. "Has Alice seen anything this weekend?" "She said as of right now everything is going

to be fine but we will see soon enough. I will be glad to see this weekend pass." "Me too." He squeezed my hand as we pulled into the airport with the rest of our family following us close behind.

We boarded our plane and I sighed as it took off into the air knowing that there was no turning back now even if I changed my mind.

**So i'm sorry to leave you hangn especially now that nothing really happened in this chapter but I promise chapter 5 will be so much better. Hang in there. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

Our plane finally landed after a nonstop six hour flight. I was becoming restless in my seat just waiting for the door to be opened where I could get outside in the fresh air. We made our way quickly

through the over crowded airport and into our cars we had shipped over. Edward, Nessie, and I climbed into his Volvo and sped off to a small town in the middle of nowhere. We still had to drive another

2 and a half hours before we reached their house and I was thankful for what short time I had left with just my family. Nessie had fallen asleep in the back seat and I took it to my advantage

to talk to Edward about Tanya. "Edward, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Love, you can always ask me anything." "Well, I was just wondering about Tanya. What did you say her gift was?"

He sighed apparently this was a question he would have rather avoided. "Tanya has the power of seduction and she will openly use it on just about anyone to get what she wants."

"Ok. Do you think she could get through my shield?" "I have no idea I have been trying to figure that out myself but we won't know until we get there." "I am going to try then. I don't like the

thought of her trying to seduce you or anyone esle in this family." He laughed. "She wouldn't dare use it on Carlisle he is like her father, Jasper would notice it right away, nor Emmett

because Rosalie would have her head. I am the only one she wants." "That is what I was worried about." "Bella, Love, you have nothing to worry about. She has no affect on me compared to you."

"Well that is something that we will not be testing." He continued to laugh at my clear jelousy over the situation. "Thank you for shielding me though. It will be a relief to not hear what

vile and repulsive things she conjures up for us to do." I shuddered that was one thing I could have lived without ever knowing. I didn't even know Tanya and yet I had already built up a very

strong hatred toward the red headed vampire. We pulled up in front of a brick house that was neat and clean but no where near as big as the Cullen's. Edward pulled Renesmee from her seat

and held my hand as we made our way to the porch where Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazer stood waiting for us. Kate ran up to Carlisle, "My dear Carlisle, I have missed you all so much."

"As we have you, Kate. Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer." Carlisle said greeting each one. They all looked friendly and nice but Tanya she was glaring at me holding Edward's hand. I felt Edward

stiffen so I pushed me shield outward to fit around him until I felt him relax and give my hand a sqeeze. Kate led us into the house and showed us our rooms where we unpacked for what

was going to be a very long weekend. Nessie was still asleep so we just lied her in our bed for the time being. Everyone had regather in the great room talking and catching up on

everythign that had happened in the year we were apart. Edward insisted that I sit in his lap and I already knew why from the Tanya's reaction as she silently fumed across the room.

After a while I'd had enough of being in the small room so I walked outside to get some fresh air. I could still hear everyone inside talking so I walked out just enought to drown out their

voices but still keep Edward under my shield. I head someone approaching me so I whipped around seeing Tanya glaring as she circled me. "You know I still don't see what in the world

Edward sees in you. You never were pretty and you still aren't compared to me. I could offer him so much more than you. I bet he never even wanted a kid did he?" A hiss escaped my

lips, "Yes, he did but I was the one who was willing to give it up. He loves Renesmee and me, something you can never taint." "Oh really we shall see about that then. I will get what I want,

Bella. I always do. You'll see." She said as she sauntered off into the trees. Edward was at my side pulling me into a hug before I had time to take in what had happened. "I'm so sorry

about that, Love. Alice saw the vision but hid it from me until now. Are you ok?" "Yes. I'm ready to go home though before I do something I will regret. No I take that back let's stay

so I can finally end this." "Oh no. We are going home tomorrow morning. I should have known better than to come and put you through this." He pulled me back into the house to tell the others

we were leaving. Kate was very dissapointed in her sister but said she didn't blame us and she would probably do the same thing. Edward and I sat in our room for the remander of the

night talking and watching Nessie sleep. "What did she say to you?" we were both whispering so low no one else in the house would ever hear us. "It's not really important."

"It is to me. It was something that got you very upset and I have a right to know." I sighed not wanting to get into this right now with him so I caved. "She said she didn't understand

what in the world you see in me, that I wasn't even pretty, and that she would get what she wanted. She said she always did." "Don't believe a word she says, Bella. You know I love you

and only you and you are the most gorgeous beautiful creature that I have ever seen." I'm sure I would have been blushing by now if I could have but I wasn't. Edward rubbed my cheek

I was sure he was thinking the same thing. "I'm ready to be back home. In my own house." I sighed. "You and I both." The next morning we were up and out of the house by 5:30 in

the morning. Tanya was no where to be seen and I was thankful. We boarded our plane and arrived in Seattle just before 2:30 in the afternoon. I smiled to myself as we pulled back into the

familiar driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Edward and I spent the rest of our quiet little weekend together with our daughter. Renesmee was finally getting back to normal for once since Jacob's death.

It was like I could see the spark reignite in her once beautiful brown eyes. The others were supposed to be coming home today but were going to be a little late

due to bad weather. I was in the kitchen fixing Nessie's breakfast when my phone began to ring. I glanced at the caller ID and noticed that it was Alice,

"Hello?" "Bella! Bella! It's Charlie. I just got a vision of him and Tanya is going to kill him!" She screamed into the phone. My whole world crashed

as I took in what she was saying. I dropped the frying pan and flew out the back door to Charlie's praying the whole way that I wasn't too late.

As I neared his house I could smell her scent all around. I flew in through the door as I heard a crash coming from broken glass and a door slamming.

I flew through the house to find nothing but his and her scent mixed together. I ran out the back door when the I was slapped in the face by the rancid

smell of blood. I did not react to the smell of human blood like the rest of my family members did. The smell of blood actually repulsed me and stunk.

I could feel myself becoming nauseous the longer I stood there searching for the source. I saw Charlie lying in a crumpled heap a few yards into the woods.

I ran to his side not even caring that he was covered in blood I just held his head in my lap praying that he would make it. I pulled my phone out shaking

to the point where I didn't think I could dial the right number. It didn't take long before I felt Edward slide onto the ground beside me checking Charlie's

pulse. "Bella, we have to get him to the hospital if there is any chance of saving him." "It was her. She did this." "I know." Edward lifted Charlie up and

ran with him back to the car as we sped off to the hospital. I didn't even think to aske where Renesmee was but I knew she was safe. I sat in the

back with Charlie as he continued to bleed out. I had my hand pressed against the wound but it seemed to do little good. I heard him cough

as his eyes fluttered open just the tiniest bit. "Bella." he mananged to choke out. "I'm here, Charlie. You're going to be fine just hang on."

I was on the verge of a full blown panick attack. "I love you. You will always be my baby girl." he fell back into unconciousness.

We were now at the hospital and doctors and nurses were flooding out into the parking lot to help remove Charlie from the car and get him into the

hospital. I climbed out of the car and ran into Edward's arms as I sobbed. "I'm going to lose him. I can't believe this is happening." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Love." he said into my hair as he pulled me into the hospital's waiting room. I was soaked in blood but none of that mattered to me.

I just prayed that my dad would be ok. Carlisle and Esme flew in through the doors to where we sat. "I will do my best to save him, Bella."

He said as he continued to run down the hall at human speed. Esme pulled me into a tight hug pain etched across her face as she saw my face.

"I'm here for you, Bella. You are my daughter and I love you." "Thank you Esme." We continued to sit in the waiting room for hours on end as

they had taken Charlie to surgery. Alice had brought Edward and I a change of clothes because I refused to leave the hospital and Edward

refused to leave me. Twelve hours after they wheeled Charlie in for surgery Carlisle came out with a very sad and pained expression on

his face. Before he even said it I knew Charlie hadn't pulled through. "Bella,...I'm so sorry." I felt my knees growing weak and buckle as I

fell to the floor. Edward had caught me and lifted me up into a chair a few feet away. "Bella, can you hear me?" Edward said as he stared

into my eyes. I felt a million miles away like this was some dream or movie that I was watching. I could only nod my head. "Edward, she's

in shock just give her a few minutes and she will come around." I faintly heard Carlisle say before he turned and left. I had no idea how long I sat there

in that old plastic chair staring at the wall but no one dared to move me or talk to me for a while. I finally broke out of my revelrie and the sobs began

as Edward cradled me to his chest. "Shh. It's all going to be fine. I'm here for you." "No, it's not going to be ok. I mean what am I supposed

to tell our daughter? She just started coming back to life after Jacob's death this will kill her, Edward." He squatted down in front of me so

that he was face to face with me, "Bella, listen to me. We are going to get through this. I swear to you. I will be there for both of you.

I am so sorry this happened to you. I swear that I will kill Tanya myself for putting you through this." I just nodded. "Edward, can I ask

you something?" "Of course." "I want to see him. Just once before I leave the hospital." I paused not sure that I could say it, "I have to

say goodbye." "Come on." He pulled me up and supported my weight as he led me down the hall to the OR. Carlisle was standing

outside the door waiting for us. "It's clear no one will bother you." I paused at the doorway holding on to the door frame for support.

I wasn't sure that I had the strength to walk in there and see my father lying dead on a table. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Edward's soft velvet voice sounded behind me startling me. "Yes." I nodded. He held my hand and kept me pulled close to his

side as we walked in through the door way.

**I am sooo sorry it took me so long to post this tonight but it was the season premire of Grey's Anatomy! Hope ya watched it! Oh well please R&R and tell me what you think! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Edward pulled me into his side as I slowly made my way over to the operating table where Charlie's body lied. I was so scared

to see him like that. We had barely made it away from the door when I turned back burring my face into Edward's chest,

"I can't do it. I can't." I sobbed over and over into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me rubbing my back.

"You don't have to. Come on let's go." I kept my face tucked away against his chest until we were all the way outside in the hall.

I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking back and forth but I just kept my head down until I felt Edward pulling me

out of the hospital and to the car. When he opened the door the strong pungent smell of bleach filled my nose burning it.

He shut my door and got in the car beside me as he drove us back home. I could feel his eyes constantly watching me

but I was too far gone to care. I didn't even realize that we had gotten home until he was opening my door and pulling me out.

"Love?" It took me a few seconds to answer him but I did, "How am I supposed to tell her?" "You don't have to do this

by yourself. I'm here let me help you." I nodded as we made our way up the steps and into the house.

Renesmee was sitting on the sofa watching TV beside Esme. When Esme saw us you could see the pain

clear on her face. She ran up to me and Edward hugging us both. "She doesn't - " I motioned to Renesmee unable to say it.

Esme shook her head, "I thought that you two should be the ones to tell her." "Thank you, Esme." She nodded and left the room.

I squatted down in front of Renesmee, Edward following me, "Baby, mommy and daddy-" I dropped my head so she wouldn't see the

how weak I was. I had to be strong for her not weak and breaking down. Edward stepped in when I couldn't continue,

"Sweet heart, this morning Papa Charlie past away." I heard her gasp as the tears started to stream down her face staining her shirt.

"No." She got up and ran for the door but I was faster and stopped her pulling her into my arms while she cried. Edward came and wrapped

his arms around both of us as we all began to sob. I hated this. Tanya had caused every bit of this and I was determined that she would pay

for everything that she has ever done to my family. I would avenge Charlie's death.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I thought it was a pretty good stopping point. More will be up either tonight or tomorrow. I hope you like it and please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT YET!**

I silently swore to myself that I would personally hunt Tanya down and kill her for everything she had done. Edward, Renesmee, and I were

still huddled together in the livingroom as she sontinued to cry and sob over losing her grandpa. She had made so much

progress in recovering form Jacob's death and now we are going to have to start all over again. After a while I heard

her sobs seise and her breathing slow as she fell asleep in Edward's arms. We both stood at the same time and began

walking back to our cottage to put her to bed. Tomorrow was going to be harder, the realization of what had happened today

would finally sink in for Nessie and I both. She would need her entire family surrounding her to help her through this one.

Edward had called the funeral home earlier while I watched Renesmee sleep and he and I were sceduled to go and plan

and pick things out for Charlie's funeral which was in two days. I honestly didn't know if I was going to be able

to go through this but I was reminded that I had Edward and his constant promise to stand by me. I also

had to think about Renesmee she needed me to be strong for her. I felt exhausted and found myself

lying in our bed with the covers pulled over my head. I wished so much right then that I was able to sleep

and bask in the peacful happy world that sleep brought. I felt Edward crawl into the bed beside me and

pull the covers from my eyes. "How are you feeling?" "I'm exhausted. All I want is to personally kill Tanya for what she has

done. I'm worried about tomorrow having to go and actually plan my father's funeral. How can you prepare yourself

for that? So many things are just swirling around in my head and I want to scream." I let out a breath that

I had no idea I was holding. I felt winded and out of breath as I lied there staring at the ceiling.

"I know this is hard and I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone.

I am going to be here with you through the whole way. As for you killing Tanya I'd rather you let me

help you there." "Thank you, Edward. I love you so much." "As I love you, my love."

Edward and I stayed in bed for the rest of the night just talking and enjoying being together.

I thanked God that Renesmee was able to sleep through the night without any nightmares.

I knew she was taking this hard she had come to love Charlie so much in the short time she had known him.

It was about 8:30 in the morning when Renesmee woke up and came stumbling into our room

with red puffy eyes. I pulled back the covers and she crawled into the space between Edward and I.

He brushed her hair out of her face as she clung to a doll that Charlie had given her for Christmas last year.

"Goodmorning, Nessie. Are you hungry?" She shook her head I was sure only to my benefit because

she knew Edward had already seen her answer in her mind. I rubbed her forearm with the back of

my hand. "Come on we need to get you ready you are going to spend the day with Grandma Esme."

She hopped off the bed and went to find her some clothes. I leaned back and kissed Edward before

I got up to help Renesmee in finding matching clothes. In a matter of minutes we were all dressed

and out the door heading for the main house. When we got in Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the sofa

playing a video game while Rose was sitting in a chair on her laptop, and Alice was just bouncing off the stairs.

When she saw me she ran up to me hugging me tightly, "I'm so sorry, Bella." "Thank you."

Rose came to hug me too her eyes were full of remorse and sorrow as she whispered her appologies

in my ear. Rose and I had become really close since Renesmee was born and I could finally say that she

really was my sister. Esme and Carlisle came from the kitchen where I could smell food being cooked for

Renesmee's breakfast. "How are you feeling this morning, dear?" Esme said as she hugged Edward and me.

"I'm ok. I will just be glad to get this over." "I know this is very hard for you." "It is but I have the best

husband and family in the world to help me through it." I said smiling at Edward. "I am so sorry, Bella"

Carlisle said as he hugged me. "Thank you." Emmett and Jasper were still playing their video game

which infuriated Esme. "Boys! Show some respect for your sister. She is going through alot and all

you are concerned with is winning a stupid game." "Yes mam." They both replied in unison.

I laughed at the sight of Esme threatening anyone. A few minutes later Edward and I were walking out

the door to the garage. I took a deep breath as I got into the passenger seat of my Farrari and Edward pull

out of the garage. I was so greatful to him that he drove the speed limit there giving me time to prepare myself

for the task I was about to do. We arrived at the funeral home but it was like I had lost all feeling in my legs

I couldn't make myself move to get out of the car. Edward got out and before I knew what was going on he

had opened my door and had pulled me out into his arms. I was greatful for the safety and comport this simple

gesture brought me. As we stepped into the building I was over powered by the smell of old dead flowers and I

wanted to turn around and make a run for it but Edward kept me pinned to his side as we made our way to the

back office. The director of the funeral home motioned for us to sit down as he pulled out forms and books for us to

look through. This was the most painful thing that I had ever done. If Edward hadn't have been with me holding my hand

I knew I would have lost it. I made everything as simple as possible knowing that Charlie wouldn't want anything extravigant

or too fussy. He hated people making a fuss over him. "Now I just need a small amount of information from you before you leave.

Can I have you fill out these two forms?" I began filling out the paperwork until I noticed the next line read "Husband/Wife of deceased"

I dropped my pen and ran out of the office a little faster than I should have. Edward was fast on my heels and stopped me as I made my

way out the door. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" I was now sobbing and had to take a few deept breaths before I could

answer him. "I completely forgot about Renee. I haven't even called her to tell her yet." "Love, stop. You are going through alot right

now and you can't be expected to do everything. I have already called her and she will be here tomorrow morning." He wrapped me

tight in his arms and just held me for a few moments. "Thank you for everything. It's like I'm falling apart." "That is what I am here for. Come

on and let's finish this." We went back inside and finished up the paperwork before taking off back home.

**Hey you guys so this chapter is very long and I just wanted to let you know about a new story that I am posting and so far chapter 1 is posted it is called In An Instant. Bella is in an accident after a trip to Jacob's and it is all about what happens afterwards. Please check it out and review it! Also let your ff friends know about it if you like it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have been sick and I haven't even updated In An Instant yet. If anyone has ever had mono then surely you can understand. I have had it now for about two months and since school has started it has only made it worse. **

After completing the rest of the information needed it was set that Charlie's memorial service was set for

tomorrow and the funeral would be just after it. The ride home was silent but I didn't mind it gave me a

chance to clear my head and think before I would soon be bombarded with questions from Renee

and Phil. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice we were home until Edward was pulling me out

of the car. "Love, their here. There flight landed early." "Edward, I can't go in there." Fear had me constricted

and it felt like I couldn't breathe. "Breathe, Bella. It's fine let's go hunting and come back later you don't have

to do this right now." "Ok." He kissed my forehead before pulling me out into the forest to hunt. It wasn't

long before I caught the scent of an elk and took off tracking it through the forest before lunging and making

the kill a few hundred feet away. I had it drained in no time at all when I got up looking myself over proud that

I had managed to stay clean the whole time. I found Edward just as he had finished up a few elk himself.

He flashed to my side brushing my hair away from my face. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen. If it hadn't

beed for you these past few days there is no way that I could have made it." "I love you so much more,

," hearing him say that sent chills up my spine still. "Are you sure you are ready to do this?"

"I have to. The only thing that is keeping me grounded right now is you. I look at you sometimes and I think

that there is no way possible that I deserve you. I have caused you so much pain and trouble." He narrowed his

eyes at me, "Isabella Cullen, don't you dare ever think that. I do all of these things because I love you and without you

my life would be nothing. It is I who doesn't deserve you. When you came into my life it was like I could see for the very first

time. Like I had been blind up until then. You taught me how to love and care. Bella, you have made me so complete since I met you.

And I will never be able to fully explain to you how that feels." He kissed me with a passion that could kill but broke away staring into my

eyes. He was dazzling me as I liked to call it and he knew it still worked as my knees collapsed and I fell into his arms just as he chuckled.

"That's not fair and you know it." I pouted. "It is still funny." I smacked his arm. "Come on I want to get this over with and go back to our

cottage to be with you and Renesmee before tomorrow." He nodded and took my hand as we ran in the direction of the house.

As we entered the door I took an unnecessary breath to prepare my self for what I was about to do. Renee and Phil were

sitting on a sofa facing Carlisle and Esme while they chatted. "Bella!" She sang as she jumped up to hug me.

"Oh Bella, honey, I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner. Are you ok?" "I'm fine. It's been tough but everything is

set for tomorrow and Renesmee and I are pulling through." "You haven't been to the house yet have you?"

"No. He just died yesterday, Renee. What do you expect?" "I'm sorry." "Yea me too. It's just been a hard day."

She hugged Edward next, "Thank you so much for all that you are doing for Bella. You have been a saving grace

for her it seems like." It was meant to be a whisper as she hugged him but I heard it of course. He just nodded

his head before turning to wrap his arms around my waist. I could smell the food that Esme was cooking in the

kitchen for Renee and Phil. "I think dinner is ready, Renee and Phil, make your self at home and I will bring you

a plate." She sang in a motherly tone as she danced off to the kitchen. "Will you two be joinging us for dinner?"

Phil asked as they were getting up. Edward was the one to answer I had no idea what to say and he must have caught

on. "Bella and I ate before we got home this afternoon but we will be back in the morning." "Ok."

Renee said just as Edward and I walked out the door. "That was not as bad as I thought it was going to

be." "No, but I don't like your mother's thoughts when she asked you about the house."

I whipped around, "Why?" "I shouldn't be bothering you with this right now and I wouldn't if she wasn't planning

on trying to sneak around you but she doesn't care about any of this. The only reason she came was to

collect what she could from the house to pawn. There is something different about Renee since we last saw her."

"I noticed that too. I can't believe her. The nerve she has!" "Don't get yourself too worked up over it,

Love. She doesn't have a key so there isn't really anything she can do right now. To be honest

I think she had forgotten how intimidating we were and when she saw me she was scared.

I had to stifle a laugh back there when she saw us. She was most surprised at you and your change."

"I want her gone as soon as this is over." We made our way back to the cottage to wait for Alice,

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper to return with Renesmee. I tried my best to forget about what had

gone on with Renee but it still sat at the back of my mind making me madder everytime I thought about it.

**Please R&R! Have no idea when then next chapter will be up soon i hope!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EPOV**

I hated Renee for how she was acting towards Bella. Bella was struggling with her father's death and here

Renee was only caring about how much she could get out of selling his things. There was something

odd and strange about Renee this time and I was bound and determined to find out what her

problem was. I hated seeing Bella struggle and hurt like this and knowing there is nothing

I can do to help her.

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch curled up into Edward's side pondering on what in the world was wrong with my

mother. Charlie hadn't even been dead for a week and here she was wanting to go through his house.

I wanted her gone as soon as the funeral was over she had changed and I didn't like this new Renee.

Edward could sense the turmoil building up inside me because I could feel him constantly watching me

as I lied in his arms with my head resting in his lap. My thoughts drifted back to Charlie and his death.

All I wanted was to be able to get revenge on Tanya for killing him. He had nothing to do with any of this

yet she just killed him. I could feel the red haze begin to cloud my vision as my rage was rapidly intensifying

so I had to talk myself back down. There was nothing I could do right now and Edward would never let me

get my hands on her if even given the opportunity. The TV was on showing today's news but I didn't pay

any attention to it. "Love, look at me." He said pulling my chin up so that I was facing him.

"I know that you are hurting right now and your mad but please talk to me about it. I need to know what

your thinking. I hate that you are trying to go through this alone." I nodded my head.

"I just keep thinking about Charlie and how I will never be able to see him again. It makes me sick to my stomach.

I just want to hunt Tanya down and rip her apart. On top of all of that I now have Renee wanting to

go through Charlie's house and collect things she wants. There is no way that I can do that right now.

I don't even know how I am going to make it through his funeral tomorrow much less going through

his things." "Love, Love, stop. I'm here. You are going to make it through this because I am going to stand

by you and pull you throughout this. You are never going to have to do any of this alone. What I have here in

my arms is the most precious thing to me in this world and I love you." "I love you too. Thank you."

My voice shook and fell as he pulled me against him tighter and kissed my forehead. It was then and there

that I knew what I had to do. I had to pull it together for my daughter and stay strong for her. She

was going through this too and she needed both of her parents. I would also avenge my father's death

and kill Tanya. I knew that it wouldn't be long before she would show up again and when she did I was

going to be ready for her. This would be the last time she ever hurt my family.

I could hear Alice and Jasper coming bringing Renesmee back from their trip as they rapidly approached the

cottage. I met them at the door pulling Renesmee into my arms as soon as Alice had stopped.

I crushed her to me rocking her back and forth. "I love you so much, Nessie." I figured that Alice had seen this

and she was standing close by Jasper smiling at us. Edward came up behind us and wrapped us both in his

arms completing our little family. It was getting late and after Alice and Jasper had gone Edward and I

put Renesmee to bed so she could be well rested for the day to come. As I flew through the kitchen cleaning

things up and putting dishes away I could feel Edward watching me with a confused look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I stopped and turned to face him, "I am pulling it together and staying strong

for Renesmee. She is going through this too and right now she needs both of her parents. I will avenge

Charlie's death and I know that you aren't going to like this but I have to do it. It won't be long before

she returns to tear my life and my family's life apart again and when she does I will be ready for her.

You can either help me in this or not but either way I am going to do this." He stared at me for a long moment

before answering me. "Ok. If this is what you think you need to do then I am right here with you. I want Tanya

dead as well for all the pain she has caused you to go through and you are right she will return." He

flashed over to where I was standing and kissed me until I was weak in the knees. For the rest of the

night we just lied in our bed talking and holding each other. I silently dreaded the day that Tanya did come

knowing that there was a great possibility that she could kill me no matter how much Edward tried to

protect me in this battle. I could only practice and work to perfect my fighting skills in hope

that I would be strong enough and good enough to take her. I already set it up in my

mind that the next morning I would pay my brothers a visit to request there help in teaching me how

to kill.

**Hey guys thanks again for the reviews you guys are submitting and I just wanted to get this off of my chest. I have been receiving some harsh and hurtful reviews ridiculing my writing that I have had to remove and report to the FanFiction staff. If you want to leave me messages telling me ways to better my work then please send it private to my account. I don't appreciate it when people publicly criticize and scrutinize my work who don't even know what they are talking about. Again thank you all for your amazing support in each of my stories. Love you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION ALL READERS OF KAITYLYNA!**

**I have been hacked by a friend of mine who got mad at me if you could please discard any messages that you may have recieved last night around **

**10:00 to 11:30 pm. I am so sorry if something got sent to you but she is destroying my facebook, myspace, ff, and twitter. Sorry for the **

**trouble. I do have the problem fixed now with a new password so we are all good now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I saw the sun begin to rise up over the trees. Today was going to be very hard

and I honestly didn't know how I was going to make it through seeing Charlie lying in a casket.

I pushed the thought away as I heard Renesmee coming down the hall and walk into

our room. She jumped up onto our bed squirming her way in between us. I smiled as I

brushed her hair out of her face. The memorial was going to be in two hours and the funeral would

follow directly after. I got up from our bed where I would have rather stayed all day lying

with Edward and Renesmee and went to find something for Renesmee and I to wear.

I found a simple black sweater dress for myself and a ruffly dark grey dress for Renesmee.

I was in the bathroom doing my hair when Edward came in from fixing Renesmee's breakfast.

"Are you ok, Love?" He asked kneeling beside me. I nodded my head not sure if my voice

would break. "Ok. I'm going to check on Renesmee." He left me in the bathroom to finish

getting ready. I sat in the chair facing the mirrior and I wished I could have cried. It seemed like

crying made it some how better. It was like a release for all the anger and sadness you may feel.

I shook my head and got up to find Edward and Renesmee so we could leave. We ran to the house

to get into Edward's Vanquish. He had given up his Volvo to Jasper who seemed to enjoy having a

car of his own. The ride to the funeral home was rather quiet which gave me too much time to

think and let my mind drift over to what I was about to do. I could feel the hysteria begining to set

in when I felt Edward grab my hand snapping me out of my revelry. "Love, we're here."

There were cars everywhere linging the streets and the parking lot. Edward opened my door for me

helping me out before lifting Renesmee from the back and carrying her as he held my hand in the

other hand. All eyes were on me as I walked in and took my place beside Charlie's brother and

sister. Edward never left my side the entire time we stood there. Rosalie and Emmett had come to get

Renesmee while I talked to everyone who had shown up grieving for Charlie. It was hard hearing everyone

talk about Charlie. Telling me stories of when her was younger and rebellious. After a while the minister

directed everyone to the chapel where the memorial would begin. Edward and I were the first to walk

in followed by my aunt and uncle. I gasped as I saw the casket that held my father sitting the middle

of the room. Edward squeezed my hand as we sat down on the first row. I buried my face into his

chest as a sob erupted from within me. I clutched at his jacket sobbing scared to turn around

and look. I felt hands on my shoulders as people passed by. After a few minutes I had collected

myself enough to turn around and stop sobbing while the minister began preaching on death and

how we should see it that Charlie was in a better place. It wasn't long before it was my turn to

go up in front of all the people in the chapel and speak about Charlie. Edward gave my hand

one last squeeze as the minister called, "And now Mrs. Bella Cullen, the daughter of Chief

Charlie Swan." I made my way up and placed my paper on the podium. I tried to look out at each

of the faces I could feel staring at me but couldn't so I settled on watching Edward as I spoke.

"Charlie Swan was the best father anyone could ever have. No matter what I may have done

he was always there for me. I remember going to stay with him over the summers when I was

younger and hating how rainy it was here. Those were some of the happiest times in my life.

When I moved up here a few years ago he was thrilled. I will never forget seeing the look on his

face when he picked me up from the airport that day. I loved my father very much and I know that

you all did as well. He loved his job protecting and serving the citizens of Forks. Everyone who knows

him would say the same." I could feel my voice begining to break and I knew I didn't have long before

I would crack. "I want to thank everyone for coming here today it really means alot to my family and I."

I walked down the stairs and before I made it back to my seat I turned around facing where my father

lied, "I love you so much, Dad." I quickly turned back around and took my seat next to Edward. He put

his arms around my shoulders as he whispered in my ear, "You did so good, Bella. It is going to be ok."

I nodded as I took his hand in mine. The ceremony continued as my aunt and uncle read what they had

written as well as a few of Charlie's closest friends. The minister stood back up and said a prayer before

dissmissing us to leave for the burial. As we made our way throught he crowd I was attacked by people

hugging me and giving me their condolences. I was just about to make it through the door when Mike

Newton of all people grabbed my wrist causing me to jerk my hand away from Edward's. "Bella!"

Mike said as I stumbled back. Edward whipped around and was at my side a little faster than he

probably should have been. "I just wanted to stop you and tell you how sorry I am about your

father. He was a really good man." "Thank you, Mike. I hate to be rude but could you please excuse

me?" I didn't wait for him to reply I just ran out the door at a human speed gasping for air. For some

reason I could feel the air constrict in my chest and I couldn't breathe as if I really needed it.

"Bella, are you ok?" "I'm ok I just need a minute." I stood there breathing in the humid cool

air and it didn't bring the comfort I wanted. Edward wrapped me in his arms as I basked in his scent.

It relieved all of the tension and stress that had been building up inside me since we had arrived.

"Edward, this is so hard. I can't stand it. It just hurts too much." "I am so sorry, Bella. I swear if I

will kill Tanya." "I know." I hear someone walking up behind me and I would kill Mike Newton

if it were him. "Bella, dear, where is your mother? I wanted to talk with her?" My aunt

asked tears brimming her eyes. I hadn't even seen Renee since last night come to think of it.

I could feel the anger inside me boiling as I thought of the reasons why she wouldn't be here.

"I have no idea. She and I aren't really on speaking terms right now." "I am so sorry to hear that,

Dear. I will see you soon." "Ok." Edward pulled me to the car opening my door for me as I got in.

We rode all the way to Forks cemetary where Charlie was going to be buried right beside his

mother and father. The ceremony was short and in no time I sat watching in horror as they lowered

my father into the ground. I couldn't move an inch even though I could hear the whispers surrounding me

and the love of my life staring at me with pained concerned eyes. _I feel so sorry for her. _or

_This must be so hard for her to do. Just look at her she is in complete shock. _I wanted to scream

at all of them. Their thoughts were torturing me as I sat there. Edward knew that I was in no condition

to walk on my own so before I could prtoest he had lifted me up into his arms and was carrying me to his

car as I continued to sob into his chest. The whispers only increased when they saw us walking through

the now thinning crowd. He ignored them all and kept walking until he placed me in the passenger seat.

He walked around to the other side and drove off. I had no idea where he was going but I was just happy

to be away from everything. The silence was soothing as he continued to rub circles into the back of my

hand. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine now. Thank you for rescuing me back there." "Your welcome. I love you so much,

Isabella Cullen." "I love you to, Edward." He continued to drive on farther and farther away from the city until

we were out in the middle of no where. Even then he still kept driving and I was happy being here with him.

It was the most at ease I had felt since Charlie's death.

**Ok so I know this was a really sad chapter but it had to be written. Sorry for the clif hangers but it just makes for more suspense! lol! Please R&R and also before I forget please check out my profile for a poem that I wrote a few days ago. It was inspired from a song that I had heard and I hope you like it even though it is about heart ache but it has a good ending!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

I stared out the window as Edward continued to drive on in silence. I could tell that the curiosity

was burning inside of him. It wouldn't be much longer before he would crack and beg me to tell him

what I was thinking. He hated not being able to read my mind. I sat to myself thinking about everything

that had gone on today. I couldn't believe that Renee hadn't even bothered to show up but somehow

it didn't surprise me with how she has been acting lately. Charlie's funeral had been harder than I had

expected it to be. Everywhere I went I could hear the whispers of people talking about me and my family.

Their pity was killing me. They would all start to whisper and talk about me whenever I entered a room

or they saw me breaking down. It was all torture and I was glad it was over. Edward was my saving grace

when he took me away from there. I was sure to lose it when I saw them lowering Charlie into the ground.

In all the chaos of the day I had forgotten where Renesmee had gone. "Edward! Where is Renesmee?"

"Love, its ok she went with Esme to get some lunch. Don't worry." I dropped my head in my hands.

I felt like my whole world was collapsing around me. Everything was crashing down ontop of me and

I couldn't take it anymore. Edward began to stop the car. "Love? Bella, please talk to me. I need

to know what you're thinking."There was concern and worry clear in his eyes and I couldn't refuse

him. "I just feel like my whole world is crashing down around me. Jacob is dead and now Charlie who is

going to be next? You? Renesmee? I could never live through losing you two." "Bella, love, shhh.

Everything is going to be ok and you are never going to lose me or Renesmee. I will protect both

of you I swear I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. I will kill Tanya for what she has done to you.

I love you so much and it kills me to see you in this much pain. I wish I could take it all away from you somehow."

"I know. I love you so much, Edward Cullen." He kissed me and after a few moments I began

to feel dizzy. He pulled away looking into my eyes smiling. "Come on let's go home I want to see

Renesmee." He started the car again and took off speeding through the winding forest lined road.

He held my hand until his phone began to ring in his back pocket. He pulled it out glancing at the

number before answering it. "Carlisle?" Carlisle was speaking too low for me to understand what

was being said but I knew it was bad because Edward had begun to growl and clench the steering wheel

with a littel too much pressure. "Are you sure?" another few seconds passed. "We're on our way home now."

He shut the phone and mashed the gas pedal down harder jerking us forward. "Edward, what is wrong?"

"Alice has seen a vision of Tanya coming to the house to kidnap Renesmee. Alice can't see how she will do

it but she just knows that we only have a few hours at the most until she gets there. Bella, listen to me

I will not let her lay a hand on you or Renesmee. I swear. I will kill her and end this." I knew what I had to

do in that moment. I only had a few seconds to make my escape before Edward would surly catch me.

He was faster than me but I knew I had to try to get away to find Tanya. This was something that I was

going to do myself and end once and for all. "Edward, I'm sorry but this is something that I have to do myself."

I unlocked the door and jumped before he had enough time to catch me. I heard the screeching of tires as he

stopped the car and the rustle of the trees behind me as he flashed through the woods. I darted all throught

the trees to disguise my scent and lead him on as many false trails as possible to gain some time.

I could hear him screaming my name but I ignored him and pushed myself faster and further into the woods.

After a while all signs of Edward had faded but that meant nothing I knew that I couldn't stop until I found Tanya.

I made a huge arch until I was only about 30 miles from the house. I caught her scent on a trail and followed

it for a few miles south. It ended in a a clearing where her scent was the strongest. I stood in the center

and spun around searching for her. I wasn't scared anymore I knew this was something that I had to do in

order to protect my family. I pushed my shield out around me until I felt her under it about 200 feet

to my left. I waited as I listened to her come closer with each step she took. My heart would have been beating

out of my chest but it was dead silent. It was then that I came face to face yet again with the evil witch who had

destroyed my family and tried to take away my whole reason for existing. If that wasn't enough she was going to

try to kidnap my daughter. She had a sick cruel smile spread across her face. I felt a growl escape my mouth as she

came closer to me. I crouched down hissing and snarling at her refusing to back down. "Well, Bella. It is pleasent to

see you here. Where is dear Eddie might I ask?" "He is none of your concern anymore, Tanya." "Pity. I would have loved

to his face when I kill you. You know I am going to love taking your place. Once you are gone he is going to take me.

I will be his new lover. I will be Renesmee's knew mommy not you." The anger and rage in me flared up and red haze

clouded my vision. "You will never get near them. I will kill you myself, Tanya." I had to remeber to keep my emotions

in check or I would fight on instinct which would get me killed. Edward had told me that Tanya was a skilled

fighter. I had to stay away from the obvious kill. She would be looking and waiting for me to use it. She was now

slumped down in a crouch too awaiting my attack. "Tanya, it has been a long time coming and the tables

have finally turned. It is a little different now because one of us is going down. I am not backing down.

This ends today." I growled at her. She motioned with her finger for me to come on. She began to cirlce me and

each time she moved closer to me I moved back too. I was not going to give her an ounce of leverage.

When she moved I moved. "What's wrong, Bella? Scared are we?" "No." I said as I sprang through the air

at her. I was very careful to stay out of her arms and we both collided and fell to ground. I had her by her kneck

for about two seconds before she pulled me off and was ontop of me trying to choke me. I shoved against

her arms loosening them just enough for me to throw her off. We were both up in a flash crouched again and snarling.

I was ready to end this I lunged for her again but this time she was ready for me and I felt her teeth graze my

kneck before she bit down. The venom soared through my kneck igniting it. I caught her by her shoulder as

she grabbed my arm and twisted it around. I cried out as she twisted it further and bit down harder sending

even more venom rushing through my veins. I knew I didn't have long before it took its course and I would be left

unconsious. I whipped back around just as she caught my leg and through me on the ground. "Bella!" I heard

Edward growl as he saw what Tanya was doing. She dropped me and began to circle around Edward. He kept

himself positioned so that she had no way to get to me. "Eddie, I thought you loved me?" She said sounding sad.

I knew what she was doing to him. Edward had told me once before that Tanya had the power of seduction and she

was going to guilt him into going with her. I mustered enough strength to push my shield around Edward as he snapped

back to reailty. She growled at me as soon as she noticed what I had done. She lunged for Edward as he jumped up in

the air and they collided. They fell to the ground and began to fight. Tanya had managed to slip by him and was now

running straight for me. I sprang forward and pulled her hair. It did little but it stalled her until Edward could get back

over. Only a few seconds had past when I felt her snake her arms around my kneck. I grabbed each of her wrists

and pulled her away from me. I placed my mouth at her kneck and in a flash her head rolled down onto the ground.

I fell to the ground in shock at what I had just done. Even though Tanya deserved death for all that she has done

I still felt awful for killing her. Edward piled her remains in a pile and pulled out a lighter before setting it on fire.

We were engulfed with the thick purple haze in a matter of minutes. Edward nelt beside me on the ground seeing that

I had yet moved. "Bella, Love, are you ok?" "I think so. I don't know." I saw his eyes asess my body for any damages.

I felt the pain from the venom of her bites flare up again. My hand flew up to my kneck clutching it tightly. Edward

eyes turned to panic as he pried my hands away. "It will hurt but it will heal soon." The rest of our family came

running into the clearing with panic stricken faces. They flashed over to where Edward sat cradling me in his arms.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked Edward. "Tanya bit her kneck but it will heal in a few days." Edward helped me up

as we all turned and watched the burning pile of what was left of Tanya. I still felt guilty about killing her but I was

also relieved that she would never hurt my family again. Before I could protest Edward had scooped me up in his

arms and had begun to run with the rest of our family following cloes behind. "What are you doing?"

"Love, you are in no condition to make it home on your own. The venom weakens you for a little while and you

need to stay rested." I sighed and relaxed into his chest. He seemed satisfied that I wasn't protesting as much as

I normally would but honestly I really wasn't up for it. It was true the venom does drain your energy and strength.

I just wanted to go home and sleep for days. I closed my eyes as he continued to run the rest of the way home.

I was excited to be able to see my beautiful daughter and hold her in my arms again. I was begining to feel so tired

though and I didn't know that I would even have to strength to stand on my own once we made it home.

**So this was a LONG chapter but I needed to get all of this written. I hope you all like it and please continue to review! I love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

My eyes were drooping as we neared the house as I fought to stay awake to see

my baby girls face. Edward could see me struggling and fighting back the urge to fall

asleep. "Love, rest close your eyes and give in to the sleep." He kissed me and fell under

as the blackness clouded over my mind. I could tell this sleep wasn't like sleeping when I

had been human. This was very different in some way. All I could see was a huge, dark, black

abyss before me. It was silent here except for the sound of my own thoughts. I was completely

paralyzed here, unable to even lift my fingers. The thought would normally have scared me but

I was so peaceful and carefree here nothing mattered.

**EPOV**

I brought Bella into the house and flew up the stair to our old room where I placed her sleeping body on

the bed. Carlisle had said that she would feel very tired and weak but I would have never imagined

her actually falling asleep. I called Carlisle in just to make sure she going to be ok. "Carlisle."

I called just barely above a whisper knowing he would hear me. He was at my side in a flash

with concern etched into his brow. _How is she?_ "I don't know. I have never actually heard of a vampire

loosing consciousness. It kills me not knowing what's wrong with her." "Son, there may very well be nothing

wrong with her. Everyone's body heals in its own way you know this. Tanya injected more venom than we

thought. It will take a while but she will be fine I promise you, son." He placed a hand on my shoulder

to try and reassure me but it did very little. My family had gathered in the room except for Esme who had Renesmee

downstairs. Bella didn't want Renesmee to see her and worry. She always puts everyone else before herself.

I held her hand as I rubbed cirlces into the back of it hoping and praying she would soon wake.

**BPOV**

I could feel my body begin to strengthen as time passed. I had no idea how long I had been under

but I knew it had been a while. I was so anxious to wake up and see my family but I couldn't bring myself

to wake up. I felt trapped here as the blackness began to descend around me. I started to panic at the thought

of never being able to wake up. The realization hit me that I could have died at in the field and I was never leaving

this place. This was quickly turning into hell not the peaceful state I thought it had been. I tried to scream out for Edward

but my voice fell silent around me. No one could hear me so no one could save me. I felt the air pulling in and out of my

chest in heaves like I was hyperventilating. I was still screaming and writhing trying to fight off the darkness when I felt

a familiar set of hands grab my arms and gently shake me. "Bella!" His velvet voice called out to me. My eyes shot

open as I took in his worried face. I could see the pain and worry clear in his eyes. "Bella, love, it's ok. I'm here."

He pulled me into his arms as I sobbed. "Shhh. You're ok now." I pulled back to look at him. "I was so scared, Edward.

I couldn't move or see anything but darkness." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the family leave out of the room

as I continued to tell Edward what I had gone through. "At first it was peaceful but the darkness was smothering and it held

me down. I have never been so scared in all of my life. I thought Tanya had killed me and I had lost you all." He pulled me into

his arms once again, "Love, I'd never let anyone hurt you. Ever. I am so sorry. If I had gotten there only a few minutes earlier

I could have stopped this from happening." "Edward?" I pulled his chin up to look at me, "Edward, never blame yourself for this.

I had to be the one to get to Tanya first. This was between Tanya and me. I love you more than anything and it hurts me to see

you blaming yourself for what I did." "I love you too." He said kissing me. He was about to pull me up with him when I winced and

flinched. "What's wrong?" panic flooded his voice. "I'm fine just a little sore." "It will go away in a few days time. I promise."

He helped me off of the bed as I tried to ignore the pain shooting thorughout my body. He could see that I was in more pain than

what I had told him but he didn't argue. I leaned into him so he could support my weight while we walked down the stairs.

Everyone was sitting around the room as Renesmee played on the floor with her toys. When she saw me she jumped up

and ran straight for me. Everyone in the room lurched forward as if to try and stop her but I let go of Edward and caught her

as she lept into my arms. I turned to Edward, "I'm ok." Everyone was being too over cautious. No matter how weak I may be

I would always be strong enough to hold my daughter. Edward and I walked over to sit on the sofa while I held Renesmee.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "I'm sore but Edward said that it will go away in a few days." "Yes, he is right.

Tanya injected quite a bit of venom in your system." "Way to kick some butt, lil sis." Emmett's voice boomed throughout the living room.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks, Emmett but I still need alot more practice." I felt Edward stiffen beside me. "Don't get any ideas.

You can hold off on that for a while." "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Sooner or later the Denali Coven will know that Tanya is dead

and they will want revenge I am quite sure." Carlisle said. Esme was the next to speak, "Well, we will cross that bridge when it comes

but as for now I want to enjoy being a family and not think about war for a while. Our lives have been turned upside down for the past

few weeks and I think everyone could use a little time to calm down." I was greatful to Esme right then. It was like she had read my mind.

"I agree with Esme." I said. Edward pulled me into him where I rested my head against his shoulder. Renesmee was now fast asleep in my

arms. For the rest of the afternoon we all enjoyed eachother's company and played with Renesmee. I was so happy to be with my daughter,

my husband, and my family. I was so content and happy just being here with them but all the while the thought of an up and coming war

was racing through my mind.

**I want to thank everyone for their awsome reviews. You guys fuel my writing and I couldn't ask for any better fans! I hate that it is taking me so long to update but I have been so busy! Love you all and hope you have a good rest of the week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry but this is not an update for my stories! I have really wanted to write some more and update my stories but I just really havent been able to. I have really bad migraines as of the past month. My doctor has forbidden me to spend more than a few minutes on my computer each day. She said that I am putting too much of a strain on my eyes so I am getting glasses and until they come in I have to limit as much as possible. I hope you can forgive me but I will try if not tuesday and wednesday night then definately this weekend I will have at least two chapters up on both stories! Sorry but I am useless with a pounding migraine. Loves you all! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

My mind was still plagued with having to into yet another battle. I wanted to take my little

family and run a million miles away in hopes to finally escape the constant death threat

that was focused on us. I saw Rosalie sitting pensively as she stared out the window

into the forest. I placed Renesmee in Edward's lap ignoring the confused looks he shot

my way. I walked over to Rose and tugged her outside onto the porch. We both took a seat

on the swing enjoying the cool breeze blowing our hair.

"I know that you and Emmett were planning on going to see the Julianna about making the change and I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for hindering you from doing it sooner. My life has been such a mess these past few weeks." I dropped my head down to stare at my shoes.

"Bella, there is no need to be sorry. You have already helped me in so many ways and you needed everyone beside you to help you and Nessie through this."

"When are you two leaving?"

"In the morning. I know Emmett is trying to put on this big bravado but I know he is growing nervous and scared with each passing moment."

"We are all scared, Rose. I can only imagine how scared Edward was while watching me pregnant with Nessie."

She laughed, "Oh he was ten times worse than Emmett is now. Edward guarded your every move. Bella, I am sort of scared to do this. I know it is what I want but what if I die?" Her fear broke through her voice.

I placed a hand on hers reassuringly, "I know how you feel. I was so scared that I wouldn't make it but I knew there was no way that I was going to lose Nessie. No matter what happened to me."

She smiled, "I remember that. Edward carried you in through the door and you begged me to help you. Bella, thank you so much for helping me and being here for me."

"You're welcome. Now we need to go and get you packed! I am sure Alice will want an input in what you're going to be wearing."

We both laughed and walked back in the house to pack for her and Emmett's trip. I was so excited for her to finally be getting what she wanted. Her little family would now be complete. Everyone was still gathered in the living room watching a comedy that had Emmett rolling in the floor laughing along with Renesmee. I smiled seeing her bouncing around and playing with her tight brown curls framing her angelic face. Rose and I went upstairs and in no time we had both of their bags packed and waiting by the foot of the stairs. She was practically glowing with excitement as we all sat around the living room. Nessie had fallen asleep in my lap about thirty minutes ago after playing all day. She was so precious lying in my arms snoring lightly.

"Love, do you want to take Nessie back home for bed?" Edward asked.

"Yea, she needs to sleep in her bed." I said almost in a whisper so I didn't wake her up.

Edward pulled her into his arms as we said our goodbyes and made the walk back to our cottage. He held my hand the whole way only letting go to open the door. We both tucked Renesmee into her bed which was now an actual bed instead of the crib she rapidly grew out of. I managed to kiss her cheek just as Edward turned out the light and shut the door to her room. Before I had time to process what was going on he had whisked me up in his arms and thrown me into our bed. As morning neared I decided to get up and make breakfast for Renesmee. She would be up soon and as soon as her feet hit the floor she was always hungry. I made her favorite of waffles, eggs, and orange slices just as I heard Edward bringing her into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweet heart!" I sang as I placed her food in front of her. Edward smiled and kissed me on his way into the living room to watch the morning news. Renesmee was still rubbing her eyes trying to fully wake up. I tousled her hair and went to clean up. I bent down to kiss Nessie on her head when I felt her temperature. She was absolutely burning up with a fever.

"Edward! Come here." He was at my side in a flash panic clear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Renesmee is sick. She is burning up with a fever. We need to get her to Carlisle quickly." My motherly instincts were in full force and I was beginning to panic at the thought of my baby girl getting sick. Carlisle had explained to us when she was a baby that her immune system was very high and that if she were to get sick whatever it was would be very strong. Edward scooped her up into his arms as we both took off at full speed to the house to get Carlisle. Alice had told him we were coming so he was already at the door ready to check her over.

"What are her symptoms, Edward?" he asked in full doctor mode now.

"She has a very high fever plus exhaustion. She was very tired this morning more so than usual."

"Ok bring her up to your old room and I will get some tests and an IV." He ran up to his office as we made our way to Edward's old room.

Everyone had gathered to see what was wrong with Renesmee as soon as we had entered the house.

"My poor granddaughter!" Esme said kissing Renesmee's head.

Alice and Rose rubbed her arms as we passed on our way up. Carlisle was already setting up when Edward placed her on the bed. She had fallen asleep again on the way over here. I knew something was very wrong with my baby and I wanted to badly to heal her somehow or take it myself. It killed me to know I was powerless in this situation. I now knew how Edward felt the times that I had been sick as a human. Carlisle had inserted and IV in her arm giving her these clear fluids I was assuming to keep her hydrated.

"I think what Renesmee has is just a case of the flu. It is very strong in her case but with medicine and a lot of rest she should be fine and back to herself in a week." He kissed her forehead as he packed up his equipment.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Edward and I both said.

The only thing that we could do was allow her to rest and give her plenty of fluids. I hated to leave her but I walked downstairs to tell Rose and Emmett goodbye. They were just fixing to leave as I hit the last stair. I danced over to them and hugged them both tightly.

"I promise everything will work out and be fine." I whispered to them both.

"We will be back in a few days a week at the most." Emmett said taking Rose's hand.

"We love you all. Goodbye." Rose said as she and Emmett left to catch their flight.

I went back up to Edward's room and lied in the bed with Renesmee in between the two of us. She squirmed and kicked off the blankets several times as she tried to sleep. I felt so bad for knowing just how bad having the flu was. I knew it was ten times worse for Edward because he had died from the Spanish flu. Now he had to watch his daughter go through nearly the same thing even though we both knew she wouldn't die. The flu was easily curable nowadays through medicines and antibiotics. I reached over and rubbed his shoulder as we continued to lie with her while she slept.

**Hey everyone sorry for how long it has taken me to update! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I really wasn't planning on Renesmee getting sick but it just kind of adds to the drama. If you haven't already seen this in my update for In An Instant then please check out this book that I read online called Amber Eyes by Jolyn Palliata. She is an amazing author. I promise, cross my heart, and hope to die that you will love this book. To read it or get a summary go to and search for Amber Eyes. Please read this and refer it to all of your friends. Jolyn seriously needs a publisher and she needs all the support she can get! Oh if you create an account on bookrix send me a friend request. My pen name is kaitylyna. My age is way up there but it's me! I think it says I'm like 23 cuz I used Bella's b-day. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Carlisle had been right, Renesmee had gotten over the flu in just a few short days. She was back to normal running around and playing like any normal 5 year old should. Even though she was only 2 she looked more like a 5 or 6 year old. Rose and Emmett had called just yesterday with news that everything had gone well and they were now on their way home. I sat in the couch while I watched Edward play with Nessie on the floor. She had talked him into joining her tea party which we all thought was just hilarious. I had taken pictures of them earlier knowing that Emmett would never want to miss this. Edward was so funny sitting on the floor in front of Nessie's small table while pretending to drink tea from tiny little pink cups. Esme was sitting beside me on the couch watching the two of them with the biggest smile spread across her face. Carlisle had gone into work while Alice and Jasper were out hunting for the day.

"I think it is someone's lunch time." Esme said getting up to go to the kitchen to make Nessie's lunch.

Nessie jumped up from the floor and reached out for Esme just as Esme pulled her into her arms. Nessie lifted her tiny hand to Esme's face showing her what she wanted to do. Esme laughed at whatever Nessie had shown her.

"Of course, sweetheart you may help me." The two of them left us alone and went to the kitchen.

Edward was off the floor and sitting beside me in one swift movement.

"She is so happy when you are with her. Her face litterally glows with happiness." I said.

"I love playing with her but honestly could you ever imagine telling her no if she asked you?"

"No." Telling Nessie no was one of our few weaknesses. It was so hard to tell that little sweet face no. I swear up and down that she got that from Alice.

"Come on let's go hunt. Esme will watch Nessie for us." He said pulling me up into his arms.

We ran out the door and into the trees already tracking the scent of a herd of deer. We stopped just at the edge of the trees as we watched them drinking from a small brook that ran through a small part of the forest. I was just about to pounce on a deer that had wandered from the herd when Edward grabbed my arm snatching me back. I was about to protest when he whipped me behind him. I let my shield down so he could hear me without me having to speak.

_What is wrong? _He just shook his head so I pushed my shield out around us just in case whoever was following us tried to use a mental attack. Edward continued to push me back when I saw why. Standing in the clearing getting ready to pounce was Irina. We turned around to run back to the house when we saw Carmen, Eleazer, and Kate a few yards back watching us with devilish grins.

"Why the rush? We just got here." Kate said sarcastically.

"We were completely justified in what we did, Kate. She attacked us first. If we had not have acted she would have killed Bella and myself." Edward said calmly.

"You're lying! She would never have hurt any of you. She was coming to make amends with you." Irina screeched from behind me.

"No, she attacked Bella and left her barely alive. She has still barely recovered from her attack." Edward retorted.

I could see that this was not going to go well and I just hoped and prayed that Alice saw this and sent the others to help. Even without Rose and Emmett, they were still no match for all of us together. I could tell that Edward was trying to buy us some time by small talking but that also scared me more than anything. He didn't expect us just walk away from this. He knew that they were going to take us but like me he was hoping and praying the others got here in time.

"I can't believe you. We have been your family for almost 90 years now and you chose her over us?" Kate yelled.

"There was no choice in the matter, Kate. I am sorry we had to kill Tanya but we never would have layed a finger on her if she had not attacked us first. Please try to see this from my perspective. If it had been your mate that I was trying to kill would you not kill me in order to save them?" Edward said.

"That is not relevent. She was our sister! Your family!" Irina bellowed. Surprisingly Carmen and Eleazer were staying pretty quiet throughout all of this. I knew they loved Tanya but by the looks on their faces they didn't like being here one bit. They were agreeing with us.

"Please, this is all my fault. Tanya was after me and I am the one who killed her. She attacked me and then Edward and I was left with no other choice. If you are going to punish someone then it should be me. Please, leave Edward and the rest of my family out of this." I said stepping around Edward.

"Bella, no! What are you doing?" Edward said trying to pull me back but I just side stepped him completely.

"I am sorry, Edward. I can't just let you and the others take the blame for something I did." I could feel a knot rising in my throat. "Please tell Renesmee that I love her very much and always will."

"No. You aren't going anywhere." He ordered.

"Oh, I think she is. She will pay for what she has done." Kate said as Irina grabbed my arms and hauled me off to the side. Edward's face was contorted with pain and agony at watching me go and I couldn't look away. He was the only thing keeping me strong right now.

"I love you, Edward." I said as soft as a whisper but I knew he heard it. I heard a soft rustle in the trees behind us but it seemed as if none of the rest of them had heard it. Even Edward. I let my shield down to tell him without the others hearing.

_I think the others are coming. I hear them. Edward, I am so sorry but I couldn't let them hurt you. Please forgive me. I love you so much. _

With my words his head snapped up and in my direction. He nodded his head and turned back to Kate.

"If you are taking her then I am coming with you. I will never leave her... even till death." The last part was a whisper that I was certain was only meant for himself.

"Fine." Kate said as she motioned for Carmen and Eleazer to take hold of Edward's arms. I looked at him in horror.

_What are you doing?_

"You know that I can not live without you. You are my life, Bella, and without you in it, it holds no meaning." He said coming to stand beside me.

They were just about to take us away when our entire family stepped out of the shadows with menacing snarls escaping their lips. Even Renesmee, who was latched onto Rose's back, looked as frightening as a child could be.

"Kate, Irina, you know they were justified in killing Tanya. I was there myself to witness this and you know I would never lie to either of you. I am sorry but you cannot hold Bella and Edward at fault." Carlisle spoke coldly at them.

"This is not your decision, Carlisle. We are not going down without a fight." Irina sneered.

"We do not wish to fight. We only want you to release them and leave in peace." He spoke a little softer.

"NO!" Kate and Irina growled at the same time.

"Very well. Carmen? Eleazer? I know that the two of you don't want this. Imagine if it had been Carmen in Bella's place Eleazer." Carlisle tried to reason.

Eleazer dropped his head before we heard a snarl ripple from the two sisters.

"I am sorry but I cannot fight a war that I do not belive in. Please forgive me." He said as he and Carmen stepped to the side.

Realizing that they were outnumbered Kate and Irina took off through the trees like the cowards they were. I sank into Edward's chest and sobbed.

"Isabella Cullen don't you dare ever do anything like that again." He said sternly pulling my chind up to face him. He crushed his lips to mine but broke away all too soon.

"I won't. I am so sorry but I couldn't let them hurt you guys too."

"When are you going to figure out that we Cullens stick together through thick and thin no matter what." Alice said appearing at my side.

"I know. I'm sorry." I said. Rose walked forward and handed me Nessie. I crushed her to my chest so glad that I could hold her again. I kissed her cheeks and forehead so happy to have her in the safety of my arms.

"I am so sorry for the trouble that we have caused you all. I never intended for any of this to happen the way it did. Kate and Irina painted a completely different picture. I hope you know though that you have not heard the last of them for a while. I have a feeling that they will be back with a vengeance." Carmen said.

"No harm done, Carmen. Where are you two going to go now? You know we would love to have you stay with us." Esme asked.

"We would love to but we have some friends to visit and I think that it is time Eleazer and I go out on our own for a while but we will definitely visit." Carmen said.

"We would love that." Carlisle said.

"Well we must be off. I want to collect my things before those to have time to destroy any of it." Eleazer said laughing.

"Good bye." Carlisle said as they left.

"Well, I hope this isn't bad timeing but Emmett and I have some good news. We are going to have a baby!" Rose sang.

Cheers and laughter erupted all around us as we congratulated them. After a while we all went our separate ways, Edward and I going back to our cottage. I layed Nessie in her bed and shut the door. Edward and I spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms not even saying a word just relishing in each others presence.

**Oh well guys this is it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it and just know that I will be writing yet another sequel soon. I liked this story but it was by far not my best work. It will be a few weeks before I post a sequel but just know that there will be one. My next story is a book that I am writing for bookrix. Julianna is not your average barbie doll prom queen blond  
to say the least. She lives a pretty much normal life like  
any normal teenager would until Blade comes into her life.  
She can no longer ignore the strange attraction that she  
feels toward him or all of the strange things that always  
seem to be centered around him.**

**So that is the summary and it is called The Angel In Me. I am not finished with it by no means but if I will certainly let you know when I finish it. If you want to check out my profile on then search kaitylyna and you will find me! I dont have any book posted yet but you can check out some of the awsome stories that I have read and added as my favorites. **


End file.
